Worth Its Weight In Gold
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Another 104 days of summer vacation, and this time, our favorite Fireside Girl is taking the lead. Phineas and Ferb are moving by the end of the summer, and Isabella and the gang will stop at nothing to keep them in Danville. TRAILER UP.
1. Trailer

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold Trailer**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**What would you do… if you had to leave behind everything you knew?**

"Boys, we have to move to the next state over. The town we'll be moving to is about seven or so hours away from Danville."

"We're… _moving_?" Phineas said incredulously, after several moments of awkward silence.

**Your friends…**

"Isabella, we're moving," Phineas said softly.

"You're not lying," Isabella whispered, horrific realization dawning on her. "You-you didn't scratch your ear! Your hand didn't even move!" She stared at the boys, then whispered, "You're moving."

**Your family…**

"You're… you're not coming _with _us?" Phineas stared at his big sister in shock.

Candace shifted uncomfortable. "Phin, I have a boyfriend and friends here," she said, as gently as possible. "I go to college here, and I'm eighteen. I can't keep following Mommy and Daddy everywhere. I'm sorry, but no, I'm not coming with you guys."

**Your pet…**

"What do mean we can't bring Perry?" Phineas demanded angrily. "He's part of the family too, you know!"

"Phineas, dear," Linda said. "I'm sorry, but the city we're moving to doesn't allow exotic animals like Perry to be domestic pets. I'm sorry, sweetie, but we're going to have to leave him behind."

Phineas stared at her, narrowing his eyes angrily. "If you leave Perry behind," he said coldly, the stress of moving finally catching up on him. "Then, I'm _not_ going with you."

**But, when you're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you won't let your best friends leave so easily...**

"Hey, wait a second. Why don't _we _convince Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher _not _to leave Danville? I mean, for crying out loud, it can't be _too _hard, can it?"

Isabella turned to the other girl, a big grin forming on her face. "She's right!" she said excitedly. "We should _totally _convince the Flynn-Fletchers to stay here! And we could _totally _do it!"

"Oh, definitely," Gretchen agreed. "I think if we can move a _mountain_, we can convince someone not to move."

"All in favor?" Isabella called. Every single girl in her troop put in their 'I', and Isabella grinned. "Girls, I know what we're gonna do this summer."

**Join Isabella…**

"Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella said, plastering a smile on her face. "Whatcha doin'?"

_For Phineas, _she thought. _And Ferb._

**Buford…**

"Please?"

Buford crossed his arms stubbornly, but sighed. "Fine. I'm in, but only because if Dinner Bell moves, I won't be able to bully him anymore!"

**Baljeet…**

"Phineas and Ferb are moving?" the Indian teen said, horrified. "Ooh, that is _terrible_! What are we going to do in the summer without them?"

**And all the rest of the gang on their quest to keep Phineas and Ferb in Danville…**

"Alright, is everybody set?" Isabella said loudly. Everyone nodded their heads tiredly, rubbing their eyes here and there.

"Remind me why we had to wake up so early," Buford grumbled sleepily. "It's like… 5 in the morning!"

"Springfield is 7 hours away from Danville," Isabella reminded, placing her hands on her hips. "Remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the boy replied.

"Good. Now, does _anyone_ need to go to the bathroom?" Isabella called. "Last call, you guys!"

Irving raised his hands, and Isabella rolled her eyes, pointing to the bathroom. "Go. But hurry _up_!"

"Oi, remind me why we had to bring him," Baljeet shook his head disapprovingly.

"You know," Isabella said thoughtfully. "I… honestly don't know!"

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold: Coming soon to Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction Archives near you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, that was my cheesy try at a trailer. It might actually not be soon, because I want to try writing a few more chapters first. I have the first two chapters written, part of chapter three, and the last two chapters written. Anyone have ANY ideas for how they should keep PnF in Danville? Send 'em in, please! I really need ideas, guys!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the trailer, and be looking out for this story!**

**(It's a twist on the 'Isabella is moving, and PnF are going to make her not move' cliché. ;D)**

**-Lex**


	2. Chapter 1: The News

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- Disney**_

**AN: Alright, here is CHAPTER ONE of my first multi-chapter PnF story! I'm excited! I hope I do well! :] **

_**I STILL NEEDS WAYS TO KEEP PHINEAS AND FERB IN DANVILLE!**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own PnF!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One- The News<em>

"WE'RE _MOVING_?"

Linda Flynn flinched slightly at her daughter's loud scream. "Yes, dear, we're moving." she responded calmly. "Your father has gotten a job offer in the next state over."

"We're moving." Candace repeated slowly. "You're making _me_ move away from _Jeremy_? Can't I just get my own place? I'm eighteen now, remember?" The now-adult grinned triumphantly, praising herself for the brilliant plan.

"Well, if you want to get your own apartment here, then I suppose it'd be alright for you to stay here," Lawrence mused. "As long as it's alright with your mother…"

"Aw come on, Dad, I'm eighteen! A legal adult! I can vote! I could get married if I want to, without your permission!"

Linda sighed. "If it means _that_ much for you to stay in Danville, then, yes, you can stay. Just remember, you'll be living on your own from now on."

Candace grinned. "Oh, puh-lease, Mom! You're acting like I couldn't survive crossing the road without you or Dad holding my hand!"

"Alright, I know, sweetie," Linda chuckled. "But sometimes, to me, you're still that little girl who loved Ducky Mo—"

"Mom!" Candace whined. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to call Stacy, alright?" She ran back up to her room, whipping out her cell phone. In a matter of a few moments, Linda and Lawrence could hear Candace chatting away with her longtime best friend.

"Well, that went better than we expected," Lawrence mused.

Linda nodded. "I wasn't really worried about Candace," she admitted. "She's right; she can stay here in Danville and be perfectly fine. I…" She took a momentary pause, then softened her voice. "I'm just not sure how well the boys will take it."

"Relax, dear," Lawrence said reassuringly. "The boys love a good adventure. I'm sure they'll see it as their latest adventure—the newest chapter in their life. After all, you know Phineas."

"I guess you're right," Linda sighed. "But—call it mothers' instinct—I have a feeling Phineas and Ferb aren't going to like this—at _all_."

* * *

><p>"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas cried excitedly, jumping onto his brother's bed.<p>

Ferb blinked, as if asking for a further explanation.

"Well, you remember how Isabella was talking about how they needed a new clubhouse?" Ferb nodded. "We should _totally_ make a new one for them! One complete with _everything _we put in Candace's treehouse!" Phineas grinned triumphantly, while Ferb rolled his eyes.

Still, at age 13, Phineas Flynn was still the most oblivious boy in the Tri-State Area. He hadn't picked up on _any_ of Isabella's hints, or any of his own feelings. Really, it was silly. He was willing to do pretty much anything Isabella asked him to, yet, he still didn't know that he seriously liked her. Ferb wondered if he'd ever realize.

"Should we call Buford and Baljeet and tell them?" Ferb asked quietly.

Phineas froze in the middle of sketching out the lodge and nodded furiously. "Oh, yeah. Gotta remind them to come over this time. Otherwise, they might forget, like yesterday." He shook his head. "I can't believe they actually forget we were going to be building! I mean, we _do_ build every single day. Gee, you'd think they'd remember by now." He shrugged, pulling out his orange phone. "Oh well."

Phineas was about ready to dial Buford's number when the boys heard someone knocking on the door, followed by, "Boys? Can we come in?"

Ferb sent Phineas a slightly confused look; usually their parents waited for them to come _down_ for dinner. Phineas, in turn, shrugged nonchalantly, and called, "Sure! The door's unlocked!"

Linda and Lawrence both stepped in, smiling slightly. "So, what crazy idea do you boys have planned for today?" asked Linda.

Finally, when Phineas was 12 and Ferb was 13, Candace managed to bust her brothers. Unfortunately for her, Linda, after being reassured by nearly every responsible adult in Danville that the boys did this every day without getting hurt, allowed the boys to keep inventing, so long as she and Lawrence could see what they were building beforehand.

"We're going to build Isabella's troop a new clubhouse!" Phineas said excitedly, a huge grin on his face. "She said they were thinking of renovating it , and were going to raise money to remodel it, so Ferb and I decided to build them a new one!"

Linda chuckled. "Well, sounds like you two are going to have a _great _time. I'm sure Isabella and the Fireside Girls will _love_ their new clubhouse." She cleared her throat. "But, that's not what your father and I came to talk to you boys about."

Phineas furrowed his brow in confusion. "Ookay. What's up?"

"Phineas, Ferb," Linda said, as gently and carefully as possible. "Your father has gotten a job offer."

"That's a good thing," Ferb said slowly. "Why do you seem upset about it?"

"Boys," Lawrence continued. "The job offer I was offered requires us to move."

"Well, I guess _that's _okay," Phineas said, and Ferb nodded. "We can always visit our friends after school, right? It's not that far away, is it?"

Linda grimaced. "Boys, we have to move to the next state over. The town we'll be moving to is about seven or so hours away from Danville."

Phineas made a retching noise that sounded like a dying cat. He pointed to the air in front of him, then the air next to Ferb, as if trying to connect to the dots, and his mouth was wide open. Next to him, Ferb was taking it better, but on the inside, he was just as shocked as Phineas.

"We're… _moving_?" Phineas said incredulously, after several moments of awkward silence. His parents shifted uncomfortably, but nodded slightly.

Phineas laughed, almost hysterically. "Aw, come on, guys, you're just kidding us. We're being Punk'd or something, right? Am I right?" He grinned, almost if expecting hidden cameras to pop out or something.

"Phineas," Linda said, grimacing. "We're not joking, sweetie. We really are moving."

"I'm not stupid, Mom," Phineas laughed. "You're soo joking with us!" He nudged his brother, the goofy grin still on his triangular face. "Tell her, Ferb!"

"Phineas," Ferb replied hesitantly. "I don't think they're joking with us."

The younger stared at his brother for a long, hard moment, before his shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I was really hoping you guys were just kidding," he mumbled. "We're really moving?"

"We're really moving," Lawrence confirmed sympathetically.

"When?" Phineas choked out. "How long do we have in Danville?"

"We're leaving a week or two before school starts," Linda answered. "But, we'll be bringing some of our stuff to our new house over the summer."

Phineas sat on his bed miserably, burying his head in his hands. "We're leaving Danville." Ferb stared at his parents, then nodded his head slightly towards the door, as if asking them to leave.

Lawrence cleared his throat awkwardly. "We'll, uh, just leave you two alone." He and Linda then exited the boys' room, closing the door behind them.

Phineas looked up at Ferb, who was standing over him, miserably. "We're leaving Danville." he whispered.

"We'll make new friends," Ferb reassured gently. "After all, we _are _Phineas and Ferb."

Phineas cracked a weak grin. "I know," he said. "It's just…" He swallowed. "Danville's the only home I've ever known. I-I don't know how I'm going to be able to part with it." He sniffed. "And-and then there's Isabella and Baljeet and Buford and _heck_, even _Irving _that we're leaving behind! I-I can't just leave my friends behind! I-I…" He groaned miserably. "As much as I hate to say this, this really sucks."

Ferb sat down next to his brother, patting his back reassuringly. "Yes," he murmured, "yes, it does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I NEED IDEAS TO KEEP PnF IN DANVILLE! MEH!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Lovers' Quarrel

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- Disney**_

**AN: Warning: Slighty OOC.**

**In all honesty, I know Phineas is all happy-go-lucky, but I blame that on him being a kid, for one, and two, rarely being stressed. Everyone has a breaking point. Everyone.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two- Lovers' Quarrel<em>

"Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella said cheerfully, peering inside the garage, where Linda was currently examining some of their things. "Whatcha doin'?"

Linda looked up from the shelf and smiled at the girl. "Oh, hello, Isabella. I'm just cleaning out our garage, that's all," she said, careful to leave out _why_ she was cleaning out the garage. She figured Phineas and Ferb would want to tell their friend about the move.

Isabella nodded. "Oh, okay! If you need help, feel free to call me!" she said, smiling brightly. "By the way, would you happen to know where Phineas and Ferb are?"

"Why thank you for the offer, Isabella," Linda smiled. "And the boys are up in their room still. Go check on them for me, will you?"

Isabella nodded. "You betcha!" She ran into the Flynn-Fletcher's lawn, then into their house, only to run into none other Candace.

"Oof!" the older girl said, falling onto her butt and dropping her purse. She narrowed her eyes at the person she'd ran into.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Candace!" Isabella apologized quickly, picking up the purse and handing it to the other. "I was just going up to Phineas and Ferb's room."

Candace nodded. "You heard the news?" she guessed.

Isabella sent her a confused look and shook her head. "No… I-I haven't heard it. Whatever 'it' is."

"Oh, well, I'll just let the boys tell you then," Candace decided. She glanced at her the clock on the wall and muttered some choice words under her breath. "Gotta go, Iz, I was supposed to meet Jeremy at the park by 9:30!"

"Later, Candace!" Isabella called, as the elder girl ran off. She still wondered what 'the news' might be. It couldn't be something _bad_ could it? No, no, of course it couldn't. Still, something inside of Isabella made her think that whatever this 'news' was, it wasn't good.

"Calm down, Isabella," she muttered to herself. "You're probably worrying yourself over nothing. Just go upstairs and see Phineas and Ferb."

* * *

><p>What Isabella saw when she walked into the boys' roomed shocked her.<p>

Both Phineas and Ferb were still in their pj's, despite them usually being up and at 'em by at _least_ 8:30. Still, both boys were slumped on Phineas' bed, in their pajamas, _talking_. _Talking_, when they could've been inventing.

Isabella briefly wondered if they'd been hit by some mysterious 'Dull-And-Boring-Inator' again.

"Um, hey, guys," she said hesitantly. "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas looked up and cracked a smile, and Isabella's knees went weak. He was just so cute…

_Snap outta it, Izzy. _

"Right now," Phineas answered. "We're not really doing anything."

Isabella's jaw dropped. "N-not doing anything? What, are you guys _sick_ or something?" In an attempt to answer her own question, she reached forward and felt Phineas' forehead for any extra warmth. Phineas was at his regular temperature.

"No, we're not sick," Phineas reassured. "We just… we just…" He sighed. "We just don't feel like inventing today."

If it were possible for Isabella's mouth to drop even more, then let it be known that it happened. Phineas and Ferb not wanting to invent? Okay, they _had_ to have been hit by some 'Dull-And-Boring-Inator' again. _Something_ along those lines. Phineas and Ferb _always_ invented, if they were able to.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Isabella demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Have you been hit by some 'Dull-And-Boring-Inator' again?"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged similar looks, then simultaneously shook their heads. "Not that _we_ know of," Phineas answered slowly.

"Then, what's wrong with you guys?" Isabella cried frantically. This isn't you!"

"We're fine," Phineas reassured, scratching his ear nervously. "Really, Izzy, we're fine."

Isabella narrowed her eyes. She'd caught onto Phineas' lies a _long_ time ago. Actually, after the Beak incident, she'd figured out that Phineas always scratched his ear when lying, to her at least. He was lying again, she knew it.

"You're lying," she accused. "I'm not stupid."

"Wh-what? I-I'm not lying!" Again, Phineas scratched his ear nervously.

"Yeah, you are," Isabella argued. "You're scratching your ear. You _always _do that when you lie!" Her tone softened. "Phineas, what's wrong? I want to _help_ you guys! I—"

"Can we just leave this subject alone?" Phineas blurted out. "Please, Izzy." His voice was desperate, pleading.

Isabella huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, so you don't _trust _me?"

"Wh-what? Isabella, how could you say that?"

"Well, if you _trusted_ me," Isabella said stubbornly. "You'd _tell_ me what's going on!"

"Look, I said I don't want to talk about it," Phineas said, slightly frustrated. "So, could we not—"

"I can't believe you won't tell me!" Isabella cried. "Phineas, I've been your best friend since we were _three_. _Three_! But, you still can't trust me?" She stared at him, hurt. "Please, Phineas, just tell me."

Phineas closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I-I… I really, _really_ don't want to talk about it."

Isabella huffed again, turning to Ferb. "Fine! Ferb'll tell me! Right, Ferb?" Ferb looked down at his shoes, refusing to meet Isabella's eyes. "FERB?"

"Don't pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to!" Phineas snapped, opening one of his eyes.

A mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness broke open like a dam inside of Isabella. Phineas, her best friend, her crush, had just snapped at her for the first time since they met each other, ten years ago. Isabella wasn't sure whether to cry, or be angry at him.

"Well, _sorry_," Isabella said, somewhat coldly. "It seems like you guys don't really want me here right now, so I'm just going to go."

"Isabella—" Phineas looked at her apologetically, as if he just realized what he'd done.

"I'll see you guys later," Isabella said quietly, walking out of their room. She blinked back tears, breaking into a run towards her house.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Phineas groaned, looking out his window as Isabella ran to her house and slammed the door. "Why didn't I just <em>tell <em>her?" he moaned. "Nice going, Flynn! You just snapped at your best friend! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Ferb said reassuringly. "You're stressed and upset. We both are."

"I snapped as _Isabella_, Ferb!" Phineas groaned. "She's my best friend, besides you, of course! And I just _snapped_ at her!" He groaned again, belly-flopping onto his bed. "I am such an idiot," Phineas moaned into his pillow.

"An oblivious, stubborn idiot," Ferb muttered, a slight grin on his face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

Phineas sat up miserably and sighed. "What am I going to do, Ferb? Isabella probably hates me now."

"First of all," Ferb said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Isabella does _not_ hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. Second, I suggest you call her to explain some things. After all, she deserves it. Third, ask her to come back over here, and we'll go from there."

Phineas stared at Ferb for a moment, then broke out into a grin. "Ferb, bro, you're a _genius_! Man, what would I do without you?"

Ferb smiled. "Die?"

"Someone's got a big sense of his importance," Phineas teased, grinning. **[1]** "I'm going to call Isabella now."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fast," Phineas commented, looking at his best friend, amused.<p>

Isabella glared at him playfully, bending over, hands on knees, panting. "You _did_ say to come ASAP," she reminded, straightening with a small smile. "So… whatcha wanna tell me?"

Phineas glanced at Ferb, who nodded slightly. "Isabella, we're moving," he said softly.

There was a momentary pause, then Isabella laughed loudly. "I'm sorry," she said between giggles. "I thought I just heard you say that you guys were _moving_." She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "That's funny, Phin, now what's _really_ up?"

"Isabella," Phineas said. "I… I was being serious."

The Fireside Girl froze mid-laugh and stared at her two best friends, who both wore a dead serious expression. Phineas' hands were shoved into his pockets, and he wasn't scratching his ear. That means…

"You're not lying," Isabella whispered, horrific realization dawning on her. "You-you didn't scratch your ear! Your hand didn't even move!" She stared at the boys, then whispered, "You're moving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Phinny snapping on Izzy is almost like when he snaps at Candace in SBtY. Yeah.<strong>

**[1]: PERCY JACKSON REFERENCE! XD XD ONE WEEK UNTIL THE SON OF NEPTUNE! AHHH!**


	4. Chapter 3: Adyson's Big Idea

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- Disney**_

__**AN: ...Um, wow. It's been forever since I've updated this story, and I love this story to pieces.**

**So, that awkward moment... When you're 2 chapters ahead of what you've posted, but haven't updated in like a century. *rubs neck sheepishly* Hehe, woops.**

**I apologize for this chapter being short. But, it's a filler. **

**Anyway, Happy New Year! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three- Adyson's Big Idea<em>

"And then he called me and told me to come back over ASAP, because he was gonna tell me!"

"And _did_ you?" Holly demanded.

"Of course!" Isabella said, with the slight roll of her eyes. "And you know what Phineas told me?"

"That he loves you very much and wants to be together forever?" Adyson suggested, smirking.

Isabella shot a glare at her friend, who merely smile. "Sadly, no." Her voice softened. "He told me they were _moving_. To Springfield, Missouri!"

Gretchen nearly choked on her soda. "What?"

"Phineas and Ferb are moving to Missouri, like six or seven hours away from Danville!" Isabella cried miserably. "It's terrible!"

"Why are they moving?" Katie asked curiously, leaning forward in her chair. The subject had peaked her interest. After all, Phineas and Ferb were two of the most famous boys in town. Not to mention one of her closest friends was infatuated by the former.

"Apparently Mr. Fletcher got a job offer," Isabella explained. "Offers more money than running an antique shop. Why would the Flynn-Fletchers even _care _about more money? Phineas and Ferb can just… can just go build some huge, crazy thing, and then patent it, and BOOM! All their problems are solved."

"Perhaps they're struggling financially?" Ginger suggested. "With this economy, I wouldn't really be surprised."

"Well, like, Isabella said, they could just patent one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions," Gretchen reminded. "So, obviously, it's not really about the money."

Isabella shook her head and sighed. "This doesn't even make sense. Why would Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher make Phineas, Ferb, and Candace move _just_ because of a job offer?" The other girls shrugged and pondered in silence for a few moments.

"Candace isn't moving," Ginger blurted out. "I think she's moving in with Stacy!"

"That makes sense," Milly mused. "After all, she _is _an adult now."

"So, Candace is staying, but the boys are leaving," Katie said. The others nodded. "Aw, man, that _really _sucks." Once again, the other Fireside Girls nodded, and along with said, "Oh yeah," or "Definitely,"

There was a bit of an awkward silence, until Adyson finally spoke up. "Hey, wait a second. Why don't _we _convince Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher _not _to leave Danville? I mean, for crying out loud, it can't be _too _hard, can it?"

Isabella turned to the other girl, a big grin forming on her face. "She's right!" she said excitedly. "We should _totally _convince the Flynn-Fletchers to stay here! And we could _totally _do it!"

"Oh, definitely," Gretchen agreed. "I think if we can move a _mountain_, we can convince someone not to move."

"All in favor?" Isabella called. Every single girl in her troop put in their 'I', and Isabella grinned.

"Girls, I know what we're gonna do this summer."

* * *

><p>"Alright, girls," Isabella said. "Does anyone else have any ideas?" She glanced at the whiteboard, which was nearly filled with all of their ideas on how to convince the Flynn-Fletchers to stay.<p>

Katie raised her hand. "Ooh, we could write a song!"

Adyson rolled her eyes. "Already wrote that down, Katie," she said, slightly annoyed. "Any _original _ideas?

"We could cry like pathetic little girls." Holly suggested. "Nothing works better than crying."

"That's a last resort," Isabella mused. "But I like that idea."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Gretchen said excitedly, nearly bouncing out of her seat. "Isabella, I've got one!"

"Go for it!"

Gretchen took a deep breath then said, "We-could-tie-Phineas-and-Ferb-up- shove-them-into-a-closet-and-hold-them-hostage-until-Mr.-and-Mrs.-Fletcher-agree-to-let-them-stay-in-Danville!"

Isabella blinked, as if processing her friend's words, while the others stared at the smallest girl in awe. "Um, excuse me, but did you just suggest for me to tie up my crush and his brother and hold them hostage as blackmail against their parents?"

Gretchen merely shrugged. "Hey, it was just a suggestion. You never know, it may work."

"Something tells me keeping their sons hostage won't exactly convince them to stay," Ginger mused. "But that's just a thought."

"Ookay then," Isabella said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone else have an idea?" All of the girl shook their heads, with the exception of Katie. Isabella sighed. "One that _doesn't_ involve unicorns?"

The blonde-haired Fireside Girl smiled innocently. "What? I like unicorns. Don't pretend ya'll didn't."

"I think we're done here, Chief," Milly said.

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Alright, girls, it's time to put Operation: Keep Phineas and Ferb in Danville in order!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once I get Chapter 5 written, Chapter 4 will be up. Promise.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Calling in the Cavalry

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- Disney**_

**AN: Hehe...**

**Remember how last update I said I would post Chapter 4 as soon as Chapter 5 was finished?**

**Look who just now finished Chapter 5.**

**I'm so incredibly sorry, you guys. I genuinely do love writing this story, but I guess I got out of this fandom for a while... But now I'm back! I promise I'll try to write more chapters. Promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four- Calling in the Cavalry<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Milly, glancing at her clipboard. "We've got Buford!" She smiled widely, a light blush spreading to her cheeks.<p>

"Bet someone's happy 'bout that," Katie giggled teasingly, nudging her friend.

"I'm _always_ happy to help Phineas and Ferb," Milly said smoothly. "It's all part of the job, Kit Kat."

"Aw, come on! You guys promised you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

"Promises can be broken, right?" Milly shrugged. She looked up at the house number and said, "Oh, hey, this is Buford's house!"

"Yeah," muttered Katie. "I'm sure you have it memorized, Mills."

"Ah, can it, Wilson," Milly grumbled, walking up to the door. She politely knocked on it, waiting for an answer.

After a few moments of awkwardly waiting on the dirty, old porch, the door flew open, revealing a tiny blonde woman with brown eyes and a bright smile. "Hi, girls!" she said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

Milly and Katie exchanged strange looks, as if wondering, _This is _Buford's _mom?_ "Um, we… we just wanted to see Buford, Miss van Stomm," Milly answered, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

The woman nodded. "Oh, of course! Buford, sweetie!" she called, turning to the house. "Some of your friends are here to see you!"

In the house, a collective groan was heard, followed by the sound of a person running downstairs. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Who is it, Ma?" Buford sighed, hands stuffed into his cargo pants. He glanced out the door, and Milly and Katie waved brightly. "Oh, it's a couple of Girly's friends. It's cool, Ma. They're friends."

Miss van Stomm smiled warmly. "Of course, sweetie. You three have fun." Buford stepped outside, nodding, and closed the door behind him with another groan.

"We speak of this to _no_ one," he warned.

Milly and Katie nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why did Isabella give us the weird ones?" Holly groaned.<p>

Adyson glanced at the other girl's clipboard and grimaced. "We have Irving, Django, and a few other guys who we don't really know that well. Wow, you're right. We _did_ get the weird ones!"

Holly smirked deviously. "Well, all but one to a certain Miss Addy Sweetwater who's got sweets for Django Brown!"

"Oh, heck no, Holly! I soo don't have a crush on Django! He's too… weird!"

"Mhm, whatever you say, Addy," giggled Holly. "C'mon, let's go talk to…" She glanced up at the house Adyson was leading her to, then at the clipboard. "You've got to be kidding me."

Adyson shrugged. "Might as well get it over with, Holly,"

Holly sighed. "I guess you're right," she admitted, walking up to the door. "Let's do this."

Adyson rang the door bell, which sounded suspiciously like 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo', when finally, after a few moments, the door opened.

Holly and Adyson's jaws dropped.

A tall, blonde-haired boy with blue eyes stared down at the two girls. "May I help you?" he asked curtly.

Holly glanced at her clipboard, then at the number on the house, then at the boy. "Um… yeah," she stammered. "Is… is Irving here?"

He nodded. "IRVING! TWO GIRLS ARE DOWN HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"ARE THEY CUTE?!" came the response.

The boy, who Holly and Adyson guessed was Albert, looked over them almost creepily and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Sweet!" The girls could hear Irving run as fast as his legs could carry him to the door.

Irving smoothed out his shirt, putting a suave(not really) smile on his face. "Why, hello, la—" His voice stopped abruptly. "Holly? Adyson?"

The two Fireside Girls nodded, jaws still slightly ajar, exchanging looks with each other.

"Oh, cool," Irving shrugged, pushing his older brother out of the doorway. "So, whatcha doin' here?"

Somewhere in Danville, Isabella looked up suspiciously, then returned to her clipboard.

"We, um, wanted to ask if you'd be willing to help us on our project on keeping Phineas and Ferb in Danville," Adyson finally said.

Irving brightened. "Oh, sure, of course! I knew this was coming! I knew it!"

"Riight. Of course you did," Holly said. "Um, well, that's all we wanted to know. So, uh, we'll just… go now!" The two girls turned around and ran as fast as they could toward the sidewalk.

"Was that Albert?" Adyson whispered to Holly. The other girl nodded breathlessly.

"Wow. He's changed… You know… For a nerd, he's pretty hot."

"Yes, yes, he is."

* * *

><p>"I wonder how the others are doing," Gretchen said curiously.<p>

Isabella shrugged. "I'm sure they're doing just fine. They always come through."

"I know, I know," Gretchen said. "But, still, we sent them after Buford and _Irving_. _Irving_! He's got that creepy brother of his!"

"Who, Albert?" Ginger asked curiously. The smallest Fireside Girl nodded. "He came over one day to help tutor Stacy," the Asian girl said, a small smile spreading to her face. "And as much as it pains me to say it, he looked _really _cute."

The other two girls turned to Ginger, astonished looks on their faces. _"What?_ He _did_!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can really imagine Albert as being cute," Isabella said, shaking her head.

"Me either," Gretchen agreed.

Ginger shrugged. "Oh well, suit yourself." She looked up. "Hey, this is Baljeet's house! Yes!"

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "I swear, Ginger, you're as bad with Baljeet as Izzy is with Phineas!"

"Hey!" both girls said in unison.

"I only speak the truth," Gretchen said defensively, raising her hands. "Come on, girls, let's go talk to 'Jeet before Ginger dies of happiness."

"What is it, Pick On Ginger Day or something?" Ginger muttered, crossing her arms as Isabella stepped up and knocked on Baljeet's door.

"Yes?" the Indian boy said as he opened the door, somewhat impatiently.

Ginger made a small squeaking sound. "H-hi, Baljeet," she stuttered.

Baljeet nodded to the girl, turning to Isabella. "Is something wrong, Isabella?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong with me," the Mexican-Jewish girl reassured. "But, there _is_ something wrong with Phineas and Ferb."

"Oh, no," he said worriedly. "Please do not tell me that they have been hit by another Dull-And-Boring-Ray."

"Dull-And-Boring-Ray?" Gretchen muttered to Ginger, who shrugged.

"No, they haven't," Isabella said. "The problem is, at the end of this summer, Phineas and Ferb are leaving Danville!"

"Phineas and Ferb are moving?" the Indian teen said, horrified. "Ooh, that is _terrible_! What are we going to do in the summer without them?"

"Exactly," Isabella said gravely. "That's why, _we're _going to do something about it!"

Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do? Ask Buford to tie them up and toss them in a room until they can stay?"

"It's a possibility," Gretchen said, grinning slightly.

"The last plan," Isabella reassured, noticing Baljeet pale visibly. "But, we've got a few other plans to keep them here."

The boy seemed to ponder for a few seconds, then he nodded. "Alright. I am in."

Ginger squealed loudly, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, _yay_!" Baljeet turned a deep red color as Ginger released him, also blushing. "Um, sorry," she apologized.

"N-no," Baljeet stammered. "It is… It is alright."

Ginger giggled, and Isabella and Gretchen rolled their eyes. "Thanks, Baljeet," Isabella said, grabbing Ginger's arm and walking off the porch. "We'll talk to you about it later."

* * *

><p>"And that's the plan," Milly finished.<p>

Buford crossed his arms stubbornly, looking at both girls. "And what's in it for me?" he asked warily.

"The pleasure of keeping two friends in Danville?" Katie offered hopefully.

Buford continued to stare at her. "You're going to have to do better than that, Blondie."

"Aw, come on, Buford," Milly said, putting on her best 'puppy dog eyes'. She reached out and touched his arm hopefully. "Please?"

Buford's lower lip trembled slightly, and he glanced at Milly, then sighed slightly. "Eh…"

Milly looked up at him pleadingly, trying to look as cute as possible. "Please?"

Buford crossed his arms stubbornly, but sighed. "Fine. I'm in, but only because if Dinner Bell moves, I won't be able to bully him anymore!"

"Yes!" Milly cried, grinning. "Thanks, Buford!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Seriously, don't."

Milly smiled, motioning for Katie to leave with her. "Gotcha. Later, Bufe."

Once the two girls had gotten far enough from the bully's house, Katie turned to her friend and whispered, "How did you _do_ that?"

"Guess I'm just that good," Milly smirked. "And plus, Buford's a teddy bear on the inside, you know?"

Katie shook her head. "I have soo much to learn from you."


	6. Chapter 5: A Plan in Action

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_  
><em><strong>By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx<strong>_  
><em><strong>©- Disney<strong>_

**AN: And I'm back. See, it didn't take nearly as long as the last update! **

**So, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is: I have up to Chapter Nine written for this story, plus Chapter Twelve and the Epilogue. The bad news is: I start school next Monday, so if I can't finish the story this weekend, it'll be harder for me to write. But never fear, I will do my very best to finish this story. I only have two or three chapters left to write. **

**But enough talking about my updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's the first of several plans Isabella and the Fireside Girls have concocted to convince the Flynn-Fletchers to stay. **

**Enjoy, and please review! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five- A Plan in Action<em>

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Isabella found out about the Flynn-Fletchers' move, and she and most of the teenagers of Danville had been busy coming up with ideas to keep them here. So far, they'd come up with seven or eight ways to so, some being <em>way<em> more desperate than the others. That, Isabella mused, would be their back-up plan.

It was getting a bit crazy… with going around the _entire Tri-State Area _and asking _anyone _to sign their petition to keep Phineas and Ferb in Danville. Heck, sometimes, people would actually go up to the Fireside Girls and ask something along the lines of, "Can we sign the petition too?" How they had heard of the petition in the first place, or how they even _knew _the brothers… well, the world may never know.

"Has anyone _ever _told you that you are a cruel, _cruel _leader, Isabella?" Gretchen groaned, leaning into her beanbag. "Counting the names… of thousands of people who signed this petition…"

"Endless paper cuts," Ginger moaned.

"Too many papers," Holly added, just for good measure.

Isabella looked up from her own stack of papers, shooting her friends a glare. "If we're going to keep the boys in Danville," she said with a frown, "it's going to take work. Now, I don't like it, but that's just what we have to do… How many names have you got so far?"

"From my twenty pages that I have _actually _managed to get through?" Milly said dryly. "Well, about 1,000."

"I've got nearly 10,000 counted," Ginger said. "If you approximate how many names are on one sheet, then count the number of papers, you can easily figure out the number of people."

This caused Katie to ponder something. "Ginger's got a point… Why didn't we just _number the stupid papers_?!"

Isabella blinked as all the other Fireside Girls looked up and met eyes. "That's an... excellent question, Katie," she said slowly. "Someone remind me to do that next time because it's far too late to change anything now. Get back to counting, ladies!"

In perfect unison, the six teenagers groaned, but did as they were told.

* * *

><p>"I... do... not... understand," Baljeet panted, "why... I... am... the... one... doing... <em>this<em>!"

Isabella looked up from her clipboard and turned around to see the small Indian boy tugging the wagon with the piles of paper in it. He was red in the face, and clearly was struggling to keep walking.

"Buford!" Isabella shot her stocky friend a glare. "I thought I told you to pull the wagon, not Baljeet!"

Buford merely shrugged. "What can I say? Buford lazy."

Isabella huffed. "Buford..."

"Fine, fine. But next I'm tryin' to give a nerd a wedgie, you don't interfere, got it, Girly?"

The Fireside leader merely rolled her eyes, turning back around and focusing her attention on the clipboard. Written down neatly on a piece of notebook paper were eight ways to try and convince the Flynn-Fletchers to stay in Danville. Underneath the ideas was a schedule tracking how long they had until the family made the move. It was currently June, and school started back in early September, so they had about three months to do put all their plans into action and keep the Flynn-Fletchers where they belong.

Asking Phineas and Ferb's parents to give up an incredible job opportunity was a big task, and while Isabella did admit that she was scared things wouldn't work out, she was confident in the things they had done. After all, when they were ten, they traveled through time, built a rocket ship, followed the sun for the longest day of the year, and so much more.

Convincing a family to stay in Danville? Yeah, they so could do this.

With her newfound confidence, Isabella walked up to the Flynn-Fletcher's door and knocked on it steadily. Buford and Baljeet were still a few feet away when the door swung open, revealing Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Oh, hi, Isabella!" the woman greeted cheerfully. Then, with a cheeky smile, she added, "Whatcha doin?"

Isabella did her best not to flinch at the use of _her _catchphrase, plastering a sweet smile on her own face. "Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," she said. "Could we come in?"

She nodded. "Of course, guys, come right on in. Phineas and Ferb are just up in their room—"

"Actually, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, we were wondering if we could talk to you and Mr. Fletcher," Isabella interrupted as Buford and Baljeet rolled the wagon in. "We, uh, wanted to show you guys something."

"Oh, of course!" Linda smiled. "Lawrence! Can you come down here? Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are here, and they want to show us something!"

Well, at least they knew where Candace got her pair of lungs from.

There was a brief moment of silence, then the sound of someone walking down the stairs became prevalent. "Yes, of course, dear," Lawrence flashed a grin at his wife. "What's up, kids?"

"Um, well, you see..." Baljeet began, glancing helplessly at Isabella, who sighed. She should've known Baljeet would stumble on his presentation to the Flynn-Fletchers. "We have gathered, um, some—"

"Oh for crying out loud," Buford cut off. "89,585. That's how many people want you two, Phineas, and Ferb to stay in Danville. Mainly just Phineas and Ferb, but what can ya say? We went around and asked probably the _entire _Tri-State Area to sign, then went around and counted _every single signature_. So, yeah, if you guys could stay and all that, awesome."

Linda and Lawrence both blinked, as if processing the request, and Isabella sucked in a nervous breath. It was now or never.

"Oh, kids, that's so sweet of you," Linda gushed. "I can't believe you took the time to gather all these _people_ together!"

"So you guys will stay?" Isabella said hopefully, a large smile growing on her face.

"I'm afraid not." Lawrence shook his head, and Isabella felt all her happiness deflate like a balloon. "Much as I _do _love Danville and our antique shop, this job over in Springfield pays much more than we could ever dream."

"And in this economy, we need all the help we can get," Linda added. "I'm sorry, you guys, but this was incredibly thoughtful of all of you. We're going to miss you all so much."

With that, both parents leaned in and gave the kids a tight hug. Buford and Baljeet adopted matching uncomfortable looks, but Isabella merely looked devastated.

After the hug ended, Linda smiled once again at her sons' friends. "Do you need me to call Phineas and Ferb? I'm sure they'd love to see you guys."

Baljeet opened his mouth to answer, but Isabella beat him to the punch, "No thank you, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," she said curtly. "We, uh, actually had something else to do. But tell them we said hi!"

And with that, the Fireside girl grabbed the two boys' arms and pulled them towards the front door, leaving behind the wagon full of papers. Once the door had shut behind them and they were back on the sidewalk, she let go of their arms and motioned for them to keep walking, pulling out her clipboard.

"Isabella!" Baljeet whined. "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah!" Buford chimed in. "I wanted to see if we could do something with Phineas and Ferb today. It's been a while, ya know?"

"That's not important right now, you guys," Isabella said with a deep frown. "What's important is trying to figure out what we should do next. Clearly, 89,600—"

"89,585, to be exact," Baljeet corrected.

"—signatures," Isabella continued, shooting him a glare, "from the citizens of the Tri-State Area isn't enough to convince Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher not to move to Springfield, so we're going to have to think bigger. We're going to have to make our ideas come to life even bigger and better than they did this time!"

"I don't like it when she goes off it this," Buford muttered as Isabella continued her tangent. Baljeet nodded.

"We... we... We need to outside the box!" Isabella exclaimed. "After all, not even the sky's the limit! These ideas are great, but we need things to be absolutely _amazing _if we're going to convince the Flynn-Fletchers to stay in Danville!"

She grinned at the two boys, who both looked slightly afraid. "Buford, Baljeet, call in the cavalry. We've got work to do."


	7. Chapter 6: Clip-o-Rama 20 Part 1

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- Disney**_

**AN: Woo, another chapter. **

**Well, things start to shape up more in this chapter, and we get to see the Flynn-Fletchers' side of things(well, actually, this is only the Flynn side...) while everything else is going on. **

**Warning, Phineas might be a bit out of character, but after Mission Marvel, I feel a little better about him being able to show annoyance and almost anger. **

**Speaking of Mission Marvel, who wants to message me and fangirl? **

**Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you so please! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six- Clip-o-Rama 2.0 Part 1<em>

* * *

><p>After about two days of pondering the ideas her troop had written down, several crumpled up pieces off paper, and a ton of ideas that just didn't make the cut, Isabella realized that the idea she'd been waiting for had been staring her right in the face the whole time.<p>

Unfortunately, though, this idea meant that she had to get help from the stalker himself—Irving.

"You're asking me to give you _three years _worth of footage," Irving said. His eyes were wide, and his face was disbelieving.

Isabella sighed, glancing at the other Fireside Girls desperately. "Yes, Irving, that's what I said," she said calmly. "Can you do it?"

"You do realize that it took Buford, Baljeet, you, and me to edit the footage of what wasn't even an entire summer's worth of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, right?"

"Irving, please," Isabella said with a smirk, "not only do we have Buford, Baljeet, and myself, but we also have the Fireside Girls, Django, and many, many others. Trust me, I think we can do this."

"Oh, alright," Irving conceded. "But only because if Phineas and Ferb leave, I will have absolutely _nothing _to do with my summer. They can't leave. They just can't."

Isabella smiled sweetly. "Glad that we're on the same page, Irving."

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn was not having a good day.<p>

Scratch that. He wasn't even having a good month, let alone a good day. This summer was supposed to be amazing, and he and Ferb had so many ideas planned out for the break from school, but everything changed when they got the news.

Now, Phineas had always prided himself in being an optimist. After all, what good would it do to dwell on the bad things? Thinking about the negative things in life would only hinder him from doing amazing things, so Phineas always looked on the bright side and did his best to keep moving forward. Granted, there had been some times where he struggled to stay positive and almost gave up, but something always came through and things worked out in the end.

However, it was rather hard to look at the glass as half-full when, at the end of the summer, he would be forced to leave the only town he had ever known.

Phineas had no doubt in his mind that Springfield was a lovely place, but Danville was his _home_. All of his friends lived in Danville. Most of their big ideas had begun in Danville. He had met _Ferb_ in Danville. There was no way he could just _leave _this place!

But, on the other hand, at least he wouldn't have to leave his family. He would still have his mom, his dad, Perry, Ferb, and Candace. They could make the move together. Yeah, he would always have his family.

Speaking of his family, it seemed as if everyone had something to do except for himself and Candace. Ferb was currently at a week-long math and science camp designed specifically for teenagers fourteen and up. (Phineas, unfortunately, didn't turn fourteen until early July.) Mom and Dad were taking Perry to an appointment at the vet, and they wouldn't be back for a while. That left only Candace at home with Phineas.

Candace definitely wasn't Ferb, so that ruled out any inventing for the next few days. Even though Candace had participated in quite a few of their big ideas in the last few years, she just wasn't at Ferb's level when it came to building things. (But then again, neither was Phineas.) Still, even though they couldn't make any ridiculously cool inventions, Phineas figured they could hang out today. After all, they hadn't really had a day alone since... well, since before Ferb and their dad came along.

So, with that in mind, Phineas hopped out of bed and ran out of his room to find Candace. Maybe she would be up for a few games of Skiddley Whiffers.

* * *

><p>Suffice to say, Isabella was a great leader. She treated everyone fairly, she came up with plenty of good ideas, and she made sure things got done. She was loyal, confident, and she knew what she was doing.<p>

But Isabella had one weakness.

And that weakness was named Phineas Flynn.

Okay, so, she _honestly _didn't mean to get distracted. But somehow she had ended up with _lots _of footage of herself and Phineas, and she couldn't resist the temptation. After all, she _had _gone to all of the trouble of trading DVD after DVD with several of the neighborhood kids until she _finally _ended up with the disc that she fondly coined, "Phinabella."

Most of the clips in the disc were of Phineas and herself doing things together in the big ideas, and all of it was just too irresistible. The first few days after they had convinced Irving to fork over his footage of Phineas and Ferb was spent watching the discs she ended up with and then trading with someone else until she finally got the one she wanted. Now, instead of getting to work on editing her portion of the clip-show, Isabella found herself watching the videos dreamily and imagining even more possibilities.

...She could work on editing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Phineas stepped into the living room to that Candace was on the phone.<p>

She had the pink phone up to her ear, and she was laying on her stomach, facing away from him. It seemed that his big sister was deep in conversation, and though Phineas didn't want to bother her, he couldn't help but feel disappointment bubble up inside of him. Maybe he could just ask her to hang up...

"Oh my gosh, Stacy, we can _totally _decorate our apartment to our style!" Candace exclaimed. "I'm sure Mom and Dad will help us out in decorating. Huh? When do they leave? You know, I'm not sure. Probably sometime near the end of August, so the boys can get adjusted before they have to go back to school and all that. No, no, they don't know yet. I don't _know_, Stacy! I'm sure they'll be fine. They're big boys now; they can handle life without me."

From the time Candace said "our apartment," Phineas froze in his tracks. Surely Candace was talking about an apartment she and Stacy would get later on in life. But then she continued and talked about how _they _would be moving, and how they wouldn't need her...

Candace wouldn't stay behind in Danville, would she?

The thought of leaving his big sister rocked Phineas to the core. Candace... Candace had always been there. Yes, he loved Ferb to death, and yes, Ferb was just as much his brother as Candace was his sister. But Candace had been there when Phineas was just a little boy and their father had left. For the longest time, it had just been Phineas, his mom, and Candace.

Candace wouldn't just... abandon him, would she?

"Uh, Stacy, I'm gonna have to call you back," Candace said as she ended the call, her eyes widened. She quickly rushed over to Phineas, who was standing perfectly still at the beginning of their living room, his eyes wide and fearful.

"You okay, Phineas?" she asked worriedly.

Phineas stared at her. "Tell me it's not true, Candace," he whispered.

"Tell you _what's _not true, Phineas?"

"Just tell me it's not true, Candace," the younger boy pleaded. "Tell me you're not staying here in Danville."

"Phineas..."

"You're not coming with us, are you?" Phineas said softly. Candace scratched her ear hesitantly, and Phineas blinked. "You're... you're not coming with us?"

He stared at his big sister in shock for the longest time, and Candace could barely bring herself to look into her little brother's eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Phin, I have a boyfriend and friends here," she said, as gently as possible. "I go to college here, and I'm eighteen. I can't keep following Mommy and Daddy everywhere. I'm sorry, but no, I'm not coming with you guys."

Phineas blinked. "But what about Ferb and me, Candace?" he said quietly. "You're just going to leave us?"

"You're older now," Candace reminded. "You're thirteen—nearly fourteen. You... you don't need your big sister breathing down on your neck the whole time. And you guys will have each other. I think you'll be just fine, Phineas."

"But you're still leaving us behind," Phineas said slowly. "You're leaving _me _behind."

That was when it hit Candace. Of _course _Phineas was taking this badly. Though he had just been a young child when their dad had left without so much as a goodbye, he had been an intelligent child and he remembered the aftermath. That, and this would be the longest time she and Phineas would be away from each other.

"Oh, Phineas," Candace sighed, reaching to pull him into a hug, "this is about Dad, isn't it?"

Phineas ducked away from her hug and gave her a very un-Phineas-like glare. "I can't believe you're just going to _stay _here and let Mom and Dad take Ferb and me away! I thought you cared about me!"

"Phineas, I _do_. You need to calm down, okay?" Candace said gently as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't!" Phineas pushed her hand off. "Just... just don't. I don't... I don't want... I can't... I don't want to do this right now. I'm sorry."

With that, he ran back upstairs before she could get another word in.

Candace sighed heavily, walking back to the couch and flopping down on it with a loud groan. "Way to go, Flynn. Way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My thoughts on Phineas and Candace's debacle is that Phineas isn't angry at her, really, but he's moreover confused and hurt. In this story, Phin and Candy's dad left them and Linda, so Phineas sees Candace moving in with Stacy as similar to that. He's scared it'll tear his family apart.<strong>

**But yeah. So, review please?**


	8. Chapter 7: Clip-o-Rama 20 Part 2

_**Worth Its Weight In Gold**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- Disney**_

**AN: Yay, I'm back!**

**School has once again started. *sighs* I would like the secret to Phineas and Ferb's seven-year long summer. -_-**

**Hope you enjoy, and review! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven- Clip-o-Rama 2.0 Part 2<em>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Isabella <em>finally <em>managed to finish her portion of the clip-show. (Irving really hadn't been kidding when he said that there was a ton of footage from the last three years.) Of course, she _had _taken a few liberties here and there to create some digitally edited footage to keep for herself, not to mention taking the time to try and brainstorm a few more ideas, but all in all, Isabella had spent most of her time working on picking and choosing which clips to use, putting them in chronological order, and making sure they worked in context of each other.

Now, she was finally done, and this afternoon, she and Irving were going to set out to edit all of the other discs into one large, movie-like clip-show.

She had to admit; Irving wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Sure, he was a little… eccentric, but he had a good heart and he, much like Isabella herself, adored Phineas(and Ferb). Not to mention, he also had willingly given up his free time to make sure Isabella's idea was put into action. So, yeah, Irving was a pretty nice guy.

Speaking of Irving, he hadn't arrived yet, so Isabella jumped at the opportunity to create more "Phineas-land" clips.

Manipulating various words that Phineas had said to create sentences to her pleasure really wasn't as hard as it seemed, especially since Isabella had a list of phrases she wanted to create and a list of where to find the words in her disc. In no time, she had several clips of Phineas pulled up into her editing software, and she set to work.

After about twenty minutes, Isabella sat back and hit play.

The computer automatically flashed to different clips of Phineas, ranging from ages ten to thirteen, saying, "I-love-you-Isabella."

"Nice editing, there, Isabella."

The Fireside Girl jumped up at the sudden interruption, and she turned around hastily, a blush covering her cheeks. "I-Irving!" she stammered. "Whatcha doin' here?"

The younger boy shrugged. "Here to help editing," he reminded, holding up several discs in his hand. "You ready to get started?"

Isabella merely nodded, afraid to say anything that would only further embarrass her. The last thing she needed was Irving spilling the beans to Phineas.

But he merely took a seat in the chair that was sitting next to her desk and set down the pile of discs. "Nice software," he remarked, nodding to her computer.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath, and that was that. They set to work on editing the clip-show.

After a few minutes of silence, Isabella finally said, "Irving?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't… you won't mention that to Phineas, will you?"

Irving flashed a small smile at the older girl and shook his head. "No, of course no," he reassured. "I didn't before, did I?"

Isabella blinked, surprised that even _Irving _knew about her feelings for Phineas. "No, I guess not," she mumbled. "Thanks."

"Noooo problem."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Ferb Fletcher was good it, it was watching.<p>

Ever since he was a young boy, Ferb liked to stay in the background and simply watch others. Yes, he would talk when needed, but most of the time, he enjoyed merely observing others and pondering things of life. He prided himself in being rather good at reading people, especially those he was closest to. He could tell when Baljeet was frustrated with Buford, that Buford _wanted _to be nice deep down inside but couldn't figure out how, and how agitated Isabella was becoming with the lack of reciprocation in her crush.

But better than anyone else, Ferb could read Phineas.

His little brother was actually an easy person to read. Phineas was an extrovert; so, naturally, he always showed his emotions. Most of the time, said emotions were happiness and excitement, but in more difficult times of life, even Phineas became discouraged and sad. These negative emotions weren't as easy to catch on to as the positive ones, as Phineas still kept up his happy mask, but Ferb found himself easily able to catch on to what Phineas was feeling.

So, naturally, when Ferb came back from camp to find his brother with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he knew something was up.

For the first few days or so, Ferb said nothing about the change to Phineas. They bounced back to their normal schedule, inventing small things here and there. (Strangely enough, their friends had scarcely come over since the news had been broken.) But Ferb made sure to pay more attention to Phineas and how he interacted with the rest of the family, just in case something had happened between them while he was at camp.

After nearly a week of observation, Ferb concluded that something had happened between his two siblings.

Neither Phineas nor Candace could quite look the other in the eye, and the two's conversation had been diminished to mere small talk at the dinner table. Their parents seemed oblivious to the change, but Ferb knew that something had happened.

And he was determined to find out what.

Phineas was sitting at his desk, drawing out the blueprints for a new machine they had discussed earlier this morning, and he seemed so focused on the drawing that Ferb almost didn't want to disturb him.

Still, he entered their shared bedroom, sat down on the edge of Phineas' bed, and declared, "Phineas, we need to talk."

Phineas looked up from the desk, looking at Ferb questionably behind his glasses. He seemed confused, but merely shrugged and said, "Okay. What's up?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Ferb said wryly. "You seem… different recently. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, why would you say that?" Phineas said hastily, flashing a large and rather fake smile. As if on perfect cue, he scratched his ear.

"Phineas, you're my brother," Ferb reminded. "You don't have to lie to me. So, pray tell, what happened while I was gone?"

The younger boy adopted a defeated look, his shoulders slumping. "You're right," he admitted. "It's just… it's Candace, Ferb. She's not moving with us to Springfield; she's staying in Danville with Stacy!"

The news wasn't much of a surprise to Ferb, who already concluded as much. After all, Candace was a grown woman now, and she went to college here. Moving to a totally different state would just be silly.

"Yes, and?"

Phineas blinked. "_Ferb_!" he whined. "It's _Candace_. She can't just stay here and leave is in the dust! She's our _big sister_! Why is everyone so okay with her just _staying _here?"

"Phineas," Ferb said gently as he could, "Candace is a grown woman now. She attends college here, all her friends live here, and she has a boyfriend here. Try as we might, we cannot force her to move with us."

"That's not _fair_, though!" Phineas exclaimed. "There are colleges in Springfield, and who's to say that Candace can't just make new friends over there? We're her _brothers_, Ferb, and she's just willing to let us leave without her!"

"You need to think about this rationally, Phin—"

"I don't _want_ to think about this rationally!" Phineas cried. "I don't _want _to be unselfish and let her live in Danville with out us. I don't _want _my big sister to leave me behind! And I _don't want to move!_"

Once finished with his outburst, Phineas dropped his head, rubbing his eyes furiously and sniffling.

Ferb stood up and put his arm around his brother comfortingly. "I know it's hard to leave everything you've ever known," he murmured, "but I promise we'll be alright."

Phineas sniffed, looking up at Ferb. "I don't want to leave Danville, Ferb," he said softly.

"Neither do I," Ferb admitted. "But we will have each other, and we will be just fine. Just think of it as another adventure of ours."

Phineas cracked a smile. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Ferb opened his mouth to say something when from downstairs, their mom called, "Boys! Candace! Get down here! Your friends have something to show us!"

Phineas automatically perked up at the mention of their friends. "Guess that's our cue, buddy," he said with a grin.

Ferb smiled back. "Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>"Baljeet, Buford, are you almost done with the popcorn?" Isabella poked her head into the Flynn-Fletchers' kitchen, only to see the two boys arguing over what to put on the popcorn. Apparently, neither boy had heard her, because they continued on with their argument.<p>

"Cheese on popcorn is _disgusting_!" Baljeet said shrilly. "_You _can put it on _your _popcorn, but do not put it on _all _of it!"

"Take that back!" Buford growled. "Cheese on popcorn is the best invention to be thought of. Ever."

"You are friends with two brothers that have made inventions to take us through time, to a different planet, and do other things, and you think _cheese on popcorn _is the best invention ever?" Baljeet shrieked. "Are you _mad_?"

"Well, I'm getting there, nerd!" Buford rolled up his sleeves and shot the Indian teen a dark glare.

"Guys!" Isabella said loudly. Both boys turned to her sheepishly. "Look, we need to start the clip-show soon, so if the popcorn is done, just get it out there, okay? Leave any toppings that isn't butter to the side so people can pick and choose what they want."

"Yes, Isabella," the two muttered in unison. Satisfied, Isabella turned and walked back to the living room, taking her place on the floor right in front of Phineas' legs. He grinned at her warmly, and Isabella got the butterflies in her stomach once again.

In almost no time, Baljeet and Buford rolled out the popcorn machine on the wagon and instructed everyone to get their fair share and pick their own toppings. After a few minutes, everyone had settled back into their seats, so Isabella stood up and walked right over to the TV.

"Some of you are probably wondering why we've gathered here today," she began, "so I'm going to tell you. Over the last week or so, we have taken the footage of all the amazing things that happened in the last few years and put it into one big clip-show. Think of it as a repeat of the video we put together for Phineas' eleventh birthday, just with a _lot _more packed into it. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand or looked confused, Isabella smiled. "Excellent. Then, without further ado, I give to you: The Phineas and Ferb Clip-o-Rama."

"How come I'm never included in these things?" Candace muttered under her breath.

The clip-show was about an hour and a half long, and it included videos of everything from the rollercoaster built what seemed like forever ago to the rock-climbing wall they'd built out of all natural ingredients to more recent inventions like the incredible zoo they had made for Danville over Spring Break. There were several moments where everyone laughed, and a few where some were even close to crying.

Finally, the footage Irving had taken came to a close, and a video of Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, and several other kids that Phineas and Ferb knew came on the screen.

"_You're rolling," a voice that sounded like Irving said from behind the camera._

"_I am?" Isabella said. "Oh, okay." _

"_Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher!" Isabella said cheerfully. "Oh, and Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. I hoped you all enjoyed the clip-show; it was a _lot _of fun to put together, even if it _did _take a really long time!"_

"_I bet you're probably all wondering why we suddenly decided to compile all these videos of Phineas and Ferb's crazy ideas from over the years. Well, I can explain."_

"_As Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher can already tell from the very long list of signatures, we don't want you guys to leave Danville," Isabella said. "Your family… you mean so much to this town. And not just Danville, but the entire Tri-State Area!"_

"_I don't think you guys really, really understand what Phineas and Ferb have done for the people that live in this city. Their big ideas _inspire _us. They help us want to get off of our butts and _do _something. Year after year, they've shown all of us that we can do anything we put our minds to, so long as we believe."_

_Isabella sucked in a deep breath before she continued. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is, if you guys leave… Danville… the Tri-State Area… we won't have that inspiration anymore. We'll go back to being one of those normal and frankly _boring _towns, and none of us want that. So, all of us have come here today because this is us proving a point. Phineas and Ferb have already done so much for Danville. Why stop them from doing more?"_

With that, the screen faded to black, and the credits came up on the screen. For the longest time, the room was silent, and those who had taken part in putting together the clip-show exchanged nervous looks.

It, surprisingly, was Ferb who broke the silence.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Isabella turned to see him smiling widely, eyes shining.

Phineas spoke up next. "I love you, guys," he said with a grin. "You are _the best_. Hands down."

(And there came the butterflies again…)

Hugs were exchanged all around between the teenagers(and Candace), but the two parents had yet to say anything. Isabella found herself looking at the couple expectantly, her heart beating rapidly. Was prolonged silence usually a good sign?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lawrence said, "I must say that I'm impressed with how well you kids put together this DVD. You did an outstanding job on it. However…"

Isabella internally groaned as Mr. Fletcher proceeded to again explain to them why they just _had _to move to Springfield. Phineas and Ferb's happy expressions vanished almost instantly, and it took everything within Isabella not to hug the life out of her two best friends.

Once the explanation had finished, Linda offered to buy them all pizza, and while several of the others stuck around, Isabella found herself declining. She say goodbye to Phineas, Ferb, and some of the others before exiting the Flynn-Fletcher household and glumly walking towards the middle of the city.

It wasn't fair. That was _two _ideas that the Flynn-Fletchers had shot down. She only had five(technically six) more left that she could try to put into action, and several of them weren't even that good of ideas. Sure, she could use them as last resorts, but if Isabella couldn't figure out a way to up her game, Phineas and Ferb would move at the end of the summer.

She sighed as she walked through downtown, passing all the buildings. She _had_ to come up with another idea. If getting a petition and putting together a heartfelt video wouldn't convince Phineas and Ferb's parents to stay in Danville, then she was in a pickle, because all the other ideas she had were subpar.

Isabella sat down on a bench dejectedly, leaning her head down on her hand. She had absolutely no idea what could keep Phineas and Ferb in Danville. She felt helpless.

Then, a familiar van turned the corner and drove down the street. Isabella looked up as an idea hit her, and her eyes widened.

"Of _course_," she whispered. "WJOP… Danville for Niceness… It's perfect!"


End file.
